Rant: Breaking Dawn
by xxRosesxx
Summary: This is my thoughts on Breaking Dawn. There are spoilers. When you review leave your own thoughts on the book and I will add them to this rant to make a giant 'opinion' of the whole story.
1. Preview

will be: SPOILERS

This is my thoughts on Breaking Dawn, discussing points in the book that I liked or didn't like. I think the book was good and it made me stop wanting more, the obsession is over. But at the same time it could have been so much better. I have separated the chapters into topics of discussion, if you would like to add something or change something review and I will put it in, unless its 'i hate that book' thats not specific enough to fit anywhere, but please in your review state whether or not you liked Breaking Dawn, I'm keeping a tally below.

# of people who:

Liked: 1

In Between: 2

Disliked: 1


	2. Pregnancy

First I have to say this _definitely _wasn't what I thought the book was going to be. Mostly because I thought there was no possible way for Bella to get pregnant. I now however understand why she can, although we were lead in the wrong direction about vampires not being able to give birth. BUT I can see why Stephenie Meyer couldn't jump into a discussion and be like well actually its just vampirexvampire and malehumanxvampire that can't give birth, that would totally give away the story.

I don't think Bella should have gotten pregnant but I'll get over it. I like horror movies but this has never been a gory book. The pregnancy and delivery kinda weirded me out. When her _spine _broke I was like 'are you kidding me?'.

x-rosepetals-x: i was shocked about the pregnancy i understand why she did it and i thought it was great that jacob imprinted on renesmee as it sort of shows why he loved bella in the first place because before the pregnancy there was a sort of connection which then meant that he would be there at the birth protecting bella and the cullens

booboobear51: i was hapy that bella was pregant, but i was a little upset at how the baby  
was made to be a monster.the whole thing was a little too much. i wasn't sure about the whole jacob imprinting on the baby at first but then i kind of got used to the idea and it wasn't soo bad.

HeavenlyAngel14: i really disliked the pregnancy aspect of the story. it was my worst nighmare. it makes no sense and renesmee is the biggest mary sue in the history of the world!

cherrysakurawolf: I'll give u my thoughts. I think that the whole pregnancy was ok but I didn't  
like the fact that Jacob and EDWARD thought that they have to get rid of IT. Its like Edward forgot that bella wanted it and it was his child. Furthermore, he should have more trust in bella when she said that she could make it.


	3. Jacob

Next: Jacob. I loved his POV I have always loved Jacob but I've always wanted Bella to be with Edward more. I thought when Leah joined Jacobs pack and they started getting along better they would both eventually fall in love with each other. But if Bella had to have a kid it makes sense Jake would imprint on her. They mentioned earlier that Jake and Bella would have been soul mates if Edward didn't trump a soul mate. Most likely if Bella hadn't met Edward before Jake saw her the first time as a werewolf he would have imprinted on Bella. So when something trumps a soul mate his imprint would obviously be the next best thing: the daughter.

I don't understand why people think he's a pedophile, he's NOT. When Quil imprints on Claire Jake explains to Bella that their relationship won't be romantic until Claire is old enough, and since werewolves don't grow older until they stop phasing he has all the time in the world. Their relationship will be Quil(or Jacob) acting as big brother/protector, best friend, and eventually boyfriend/soul mate.

x-rosepetals-x: i dont think if edward wasnt there jacob would have imprinted on bella because otherwise he would have from the start you cant just change your true love because there in love with someone else i think the reason why edward was turned into a vampire was because otherwise he would have never met his soulmate so like it was fate that they were meant to be together so then jacob would get his true love as well. i dnt understand why people think jacob is a pedophile its weird people never said anything about quil and claire at least i dont think and there are loads of fanfics about them so the accepted it so why not renesmee and jacob in a way it should be better becasue renesmee will be older quicker

booboobear51: so i'm not the biggest fan of jacob and it was a little harder to get through his point of view but i did it. if he couldn't ahve bella he would some how get the next best thing. i don't think that jacob would have ever fallen in love with bella or vice versa. but there was a conection there and that was renesmee.

HeavenlyAngel14: Jacobs part was my favourite part of the book. he was like my anchor to  
sanity. as the rest of the books plot got wilder jakes perspective felt more twilighty than the rest. i'd never really disliked jake before but his point of few made me fall in love with him. though a fight with the cullens would have been cool. i felt the whole book was a big anticlimax.


	4. Name: Renesmee

Does anyone else hate it when in books children of characters get a name which combines two characters names. Renesmee?? It definitely could have been an uglier name but where is the creativity in that? That's always bothered me when authors do that in a story.

Taylorz Girl: actually, i hate the name. that's a terrible thing 2 call a child. RENESMEE? poor kid.

x-rosepetals-x: i like the name renesmee at first i wasnt sure... well i thought it was weird but i think it sounds alright now i now think it would be weird if she was called something else dont know why i guess it just sort of stuck

booboobear51: i don't like the name that much but i don't think it would be right to name  
her anything else now that she has had that name

HeavenlyAngel14: terrible name. How could you do that to a baby? if bella had wanted to call  
it something with meaning she could have names it Elizabeth after Edwards mother. that would have been sweet. And Carlie as her middle name just sounds sickening. Sorry i'm starting to sound like a hater but i was really disapointed with the book, especially as i had been counting down the days til the release!

cherrysakurawolf: Lastly, I think Renesmee is not a good name for a beautiful child. She could have named her better.


	5. Charlie

I didn't like that Bella/Jacob basically told Charlie that everyone isn't human. Jake jumps right out and phases into a werewolf, which is weird since they're trying to keep a secret, and Bella was kind of selfish for leading Charlie on when she was sick. Its unfair to Charlie to suck him into all the immortal stuff AND not tell him everything. He shouldn't be partially in on the secret and partially not(even if he didn't want to know everything).

x-rosepetals-x: i dont think he should have found out and when he did i think he should have found out all of it and if he was going to find out i think it would be better if he had to find out him self

booboobear51: he should have been told everything and eased into the sitiuation. i mean you  
can't just make jake phase infront of him and not expect him to like freak or anything. it just wasn't right what happened, no one real or fictional would react lightly to something like that.even bella was kind of eased into jake being a wolf in new moon. and how was he able to do that infront of charlie if he couldn't even tell bella back in new moon.

**i think Jake could do that to Charlie because he was alpha and he decided what he could and couldnt do**

HeavenlyAngel14: i thought that charlie being told was a bit stupid. i think it lessened the  
sacrifice bella had to make to become a vampire. this so said sacrifice had been discussed in detail throughout all three books but by the end of breaking dawn bella had sacrificed nothing. she kept her family, her friends, and even children. she also didn't have to deal with the whole newborn stage.i did think charlies chapter was funny though especially with emmett's jokes!


	6. Rob Effect

This only will make sense if you watched this: www. youtube. com /watch?vWJpoVxgupBI

its an interview with Stephenie Meyer discussing fans disliking her book, in it she mentions a 'Rob Effect' is hopefully happening with the book and theres a lot of uproar about it. What she meant was at first everyone hated Robert Pattinson and then they came to love him. A lot of people think she was blaming the actor for fans not liking the last book, which doesn't really make sense. So overall she's hoping they will dislike Breaking Dawn at first and later come to like it. Although I still hate Robert Pattinson as Edward.

HeavenlyAngel14: i actually like robert as edward but that is a different discussion! thats  
all said and done now. hmm i don't think so. You can get used to a person, they will eventually grow on you as you see that actually he is quite a nice guy. but Breaking dawn i think will take longer. The plot was just stupid, the characters just off, and really it was such a anticlimax. i mean the volturi came and then it all dissolved into nothing. i don't think all fans will truly  
ever like the book, they will get used to it sure, but not everyone will ever be perfectly pleased. i think that where stephenie went wrong. she tried to please too many people and failed.


	7. Romance

Did anyone notice how little romance there was besides the sex, which Bella seemed to like a little too much. She has wanted to be a vampire for how long now and then suddenly decides to give it up for months just in case she didn't have the same feelings as a vampire. I have always thought her love was strong enough that she would trust herself to still love Edward after the change. This is supposed to be a romance book and the lack of Bella Edward romance was a serious let down. They love each other the same amount but it wasn't shown as much as the other books.

x-rosepetals-x: yeah i also thought that. i didnt understand why bella would suddenly decide  
she wanted to be a human when in all the other books it has been a big thing that he doesnt want to take away her soul and i think when bella woke up from the dream edward gave her what she wanted straight away when in the other boks he was always saying no and then he gives in? also in the other books there was lots of kissing and passion but in this book it cuts it all out

booboobear51: i agree that there wasn't as much romance in this book, but i also think that  
there was a lot more to focaus on in the book. also her wanting to stay human in this book for a few months was a surprise but i was ok with it. i think it was like this because she didn't know what she was ganna be like when she was a new born and she wanted edward to know that she loved him and wanted that time to show him that. but as we know that time didn't really come beacuse she got pregnant.

HeavenlyAngel14: although there was quite a lot of sex i think there was very little romance.  
after bella got pregnant sexy edward seemed to morph into middle aged man edward. (although i personally am a jasper fan!!) i think some of the sex was a bit empty. especially thier first time. a bit of kissing wouldn't have gone amiss!


	8. Happy Ending

I didn't like how at the end of the story the Volturi just let them go. I thought it would have been more interesting if there was a fight, and I was fully prepared to have people die, it's a book and people die to get their happy endings. Bella gave up her humanity which is a good reason to get a happy ending but I was expecting her to have to pay more of a price, I thought it was a little too easy for her and the lack of a big climax in this book disappointed me.

x-rosepetals-x: i liked the fact that there wasnt a fight i think it would have been good but  
it would have sucked because they wouldnt have been able to do much because its a YA and it would have been short or the book would be to big and at least this way there is room for another book which could be the fight between the volturi and she can write as much as she wants as we no she likes to tell a long story

booboobear51: i was happy that there wasn't a fight but i did expect there to be a little  
more action in this story. even when they were being attacked it wasn't that  
great i though someone would at least have a few marks on them.

HeavenlyAngel14: i thought the happy ending was silly. don't get me wrong i love happy endings  
but this ending was like a disney movie! Bella had everything, scarificed nothing and ultimately this destroyed the whole sacrifice message of the past three books. i think a few charcters dying would have made it seem more connected to the series and would have made it more realistic, less of a fairy tale. If you have read Harry potter that was a good ending, a bittersweet  
ending but ultimatly a happy ending. you can't go through life getting everything you want. the message would have been so much more poerful if someone had died or got hurt for what they believed in.


	9. Misc

**These are just misc thoughts that don't fit into a catagory, if enough people review about the specific topic i'll make it into its own chapter.**

Taylorz Girl: it made me really mad when they were doing that thing with Kate shocking Edward and Bella didn't even mind that he was in pain but she got really mad when she thought Kate was going to shock Renesmee. Doesn't that seem like she's saying that she loves Nessie more than Edward? that seems wrong to me.

booboobear51: i agree with taylorz girl. this did seem to show that she didn't care as much  
for edward as she did for renesmee. weather that is true or not i have no clue  
this is just how it came off as to me.

cherrysakurawolf: Next I also didn't like the fact that edward seems likely to have loved bella more than renesmee. If you look throughout the book again, it would always say how bella and  
renesmee are bonding and Edward is always out of the picture. And the way Edward said that he cannot live without BELLA (and he did not say his daughter) when he knew, that it is both his wife and child that is in moral danger.


End file.
